


Make Me Forget

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Bad movies, Canon Compliant, Don't Come At Me With Ship Nonsense, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Somewhat Spoilers for December, They're All Just Being Bros For Minato, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's all platonic, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: Minato didn't register the door opening until the loud thud of a water bottle hit the ground, causing him to just sink into the bed further and hope that Junpei couldnt register sobbing."Yo... Minty are you.... Are you crying?"As opposed to giving a good response, Minato flipped around to face away from the door, bringing the blanket up past his eyes."No."His voice was wobbly and strained, something that the two obviously noticed and stayed silent over."Right. You.... Wanna talk about it?""Not really.""Wanna forget about it then? I brought some movies cause, I figured you'd be up and the Dark Hour's bo~ring."-----A small fic in which the SEES 2nd Years Help Minato forget about some Existential Dread
Relationships: Aigis & Arisato Minato, Aigis & Iori Junpei, Aigis & Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato & Iori Junpei, Arisato Minato & Iori Junpei & Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minato & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Arisato Minato & Takeba Yukari, Iori Junpei & Takeba Yukari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Make Me Forget

Sometimes, Minato just... Wished life could be calmer.

A dream far out of reach, he knows, but one that he cant help but go to sometimes. Sometimes, just sometimes in fact, he wished he could have taken Ryoji's offer, just so that things weren't so.... Stressful

As blissful as it sounded to plug his ears and cover his eyes, Minato couldn't picture not being in SEES anymore. He had just joined what seemed like eons ago and, despite what he had told himself, Minato had found himself ready to die for his new family and go to the ends of the world just to make sure they were happy.

Okay maybe a little too far, but it was how he felt at the moment.

Minato also had to admit that honestly he wouldn't of had whatever he had with SEES without the Dark Hour, both good and bad. He wouldn't have heard about them unless he had been here that fateful day and was able to see all the horrors he initially ignored as he walked into the dorms.

A deep part inside of Minato knows that if it weren't for the Dark Hout, he likely wouldn't even be with SEES right now. As much as he loathed to think about it, he knew that all of SEES was only tied together because they all had a common goal; fight the shadows, and stop the Dark Hour. Seemed simple enough before they met Ryoji, the bastard, but that was beside the point.

A thought that he hated even worse was one that often invaded his head when he wanted to sleep or while he tried to study on some nights; if the Dark Hour never existed in the first place... Would he get to meet and befriend the SEES members like he had now? Would he have someone like Yukari or Junpei to ground him when his trauma got the best of him or Aigis to be a shoulder to cry on when he really just needed to let it out? Would he know his idols, both the level-headed Akihiko or the calm, confident Misturu the same way he did now?

Hell, would someone like Ryoji even exist? Would Minato... Still even be here like this?

Minato didnt realize he started crying into his blankets, his mouth biting onto his sheets as he curled on his side in fear, his brain swirling with thoughts that wouldn't happen, couldn't happen, and yet creeped into his tired brain and tore into his train of thoughts as though they were tissue paper. How could it not? As cool as Minato likes to think of himself as, he knows that he relied on the bonds he had now, he needed to know they were okay before he could be okay. He couldn't live without knowing that they didn't like or acknowledge him.

He didn't register the door opening until the loud thud of a water bottle hit the ground, causing Minato to just sink into the bed further and hope that Junpei couldnt register sobbing.

"Yo... Minty are you.... Are you crying?"

Dammnit.

As opposed to giving a good response, Minato flipped around to face away from the door, bringing the blanket up past his eyes.

"No."

His voice was wobbly and strained, something that the two obviously noticed and stayed silent over.

"Right. You.... Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Wanna forget about it then? I brought some movies cause, I figured you'd be up and the Dark Hour's bo~ring."

Minato tentatively looked over his shoulder at a smiling Junpei holding up about 3 movie cases with one hand and assorted drinks and snacks in the other. Guess that was his reason for barging in.

Minato sat up somewhat, Junpei taking it as a sign to creep in and immediately drop the snack onto the foot of the bed and make his way toward the front of the room, carefully pulling his desk closer to the front of the bed frame then bringing the small TV and DVD player from the stand in the corner to the unoccupied side of the desk. Minato saw it as pointless, seeing as how it would be easier to move the smaller nightstand the TV was propped on but didn't point anything out.

Once Junpei got the DVD popped in, he grinned and set the movies to the side and carefully started towards the bed Minato remained in and carefully rocked back and forth in as he tried to settle down.

"Personal space?" Junpei asked, causing a soft chuckle to come from Minato. Being with Chidori really did make him a whole lot more considerate about this kind of stuff huh?

"No, you're fine." Minato noted, moving to the side to let Junpei in the bed, the other excitedly climbing in the covers and remarking how cold it is. The movie started, and Minato gently leaned on Junpei and sighed softly.

\-----

"Dude that movie BLOWED."

"But it was funny though."

"Oh definitely."

Junpei and Minato went back and forth for a bit about the movie, the two objectively realizing maybe buying random ¥500 movies weren't a good idea.

Most of the movies brought in were poorly rated monster movies, akin to Godzilla movies but so, so much cheaper and poorly made. If anything, they were more comedy than they were serious action, and the acting was just as sub par. It was painful to watch at worst, and laughably clunky at best.

Honestly, the duo should have realized the noise they were making arguing the stupidity of the giant octopus terrorizing Tokyo when they heard the 5, soft knocks at the door. Although Junpei freaked out thinking it was Mitsuru-senpai, Minato knew better.

"Come in, Aigis."

And to the suprise of Junpei, in came Aigis, carefully, wearing the same light-blue gown they first met her in.

"Oh, Minato.... Junpei-san, I did not expect for you two to be up." Aigis noted as she entered the room, shutting the door behind her carefully.

"Minty was crying, figured he needed a distraction."

"Wanna join?"

Aigis looked between the two for a moment before locking eyes with Minato.

"Yes but... What happened?"

"Nothing I want to think about. I think I'll be fine, Aigis." Minato responded, gently elbowing Junpei to the side a bit to make room for Aigis under the covers. Junpei made a playful huff, scooching over before inevitably getting out of the bed to change the movies before resting back next to Minato.

Aigis was quick to situate herself under Minato's arm leaning inwards as her eyes glued to the movie ads.

"And this will make you feel better, Minato?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Good."

Junpei grinned, knowing his whole plan on getting to watch these movies and making Minato feel better was succeeding.

\-----

"This may be because I am not human, however...."

Aigis's voice trailed off as the credits rolled for the second movie, the yawns of the boys soon becoming prominent as they tried to find their way to respond.

"You can say if some thing is bad Ai-chan." Junpei remarked, Minato tiredly nodding from his new position of lying across the two of them while laying his head carefully on Aigis's lap, his legs somewhat dangling off of Junpei's lap.

"Ah... Then yes, it was bad. Very much so, in fact." Aigis then admitted, Minato snickering softly before sighing.

"Yeah that was.... Supposed to be horror?"

"I guess but it was soo fake-"

"It was... Hard to tell the actors were even terrified. You seem to have poor taste in movies, Junpei-san."

"Hey, thats not my ideal movie! I just figured it'd be funny!" Junpei retorted, drinking the last of some bottle of Melon Ramune he had brought in, soon letting the bottle rest at the end of the bed with the rest of the empty wrappers and bottles. Minato had to make sure to remind Junpei to take it out im the morning....

A quick 4 knocks made the three of them jump a little, Junpei more so despite not even watching a scary movie. They all looked at the door for a moment, soon another 4 knocks being heard again.

"I know you three arent asleep, but can I come in?"

Ah, Yukari.

"Come on in Yukari-chan."

And in came Yukari, holding a small water bottle in a baggy link shirt and white shorts, clearly looking tired, but more so looking confused as she looked at the trio in front of her cuddling before looking to the small TV and the Scene Select it was stuck on once the movie ended.

"You three were just... Watching a movie...?"

"Yeah, and what of it Yuka-tan? You wanna join in?"

Yukari stammered for a moment, mumbling something about just wanting to tell them to quiet down but now she seemed to be honestly thinking.

"Yeah come on it'll be fun, we have one more movie to go through after all~." Junpei added, soon awkwardly moving to the side of the bed, much to Minato's chagrin. 

"You all seem... Comfortable. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wont be intruding! Come on it'll be fun, even Aigis is in on it!"

Right on que, Aigis waved to Yukari with a smile on her face, further proving Junpei's point.

Now that Minato dwelled on it, it was like a little 2nd Year Only Sleepover, something he proceeded to smile about as Yukari shut the door. 

"Fine I'll join in... Hopefully Mitsuru-senpai doesn't get on our case about being in the same dorm..." She mulled briefly before casually making her way to sit between Aigis's legs, leaning back and allowing herself to be hugged by Aigis.

Minato smiled softly, allowing himself to go back to leaning into Junpei's side once he came back to the bed after putting the last movie back in, Junpei gladly trying to put an arm around all of them.

Minato looked between them all and shut his eyes momentarily, keeping them closed even as the next movie began. Here he was, in a room watching stupid movies with his friends, who all attempted to just be here to both hang out and just make him feel better after having a bit of a break down. It was soothing and honestly?

Minato wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
